Dusk of the Madness
Dusk of the Madness is the third installment by Littleluckylink. Plot The animation begins in Nick's dream at the Shi-tie Mart with his wife and son. His son grabs a Lemony-lime flavored candy bar and hands it to the cashier to pay for it (although there are shadows, it is clear he is a zombie). Upon reaching the counter, the cashier grabs him. Nick in a panic, tries to save his son. Unfortunately, he gets bitten in the back, killing him as another zombie takes Nick's wife. Fleeing to save his wife, another zombie grabs him. The scene cuts to a military truck arriving just outside the store deploying soldiers whom broke in. The scene then takes place at Rostello's deli who is seen giving an elderly customer a bag of ham. The customer, trying to pay for her food, is then attacked by a zombie as Rostello hides behind the counter. The scene cuts back to Nick struggling with a zombie. He then grabs a nearby wine bottle and smashes it on the zombie's head, killing it. The soldiers open fire and shoot all the zombies in the store. After all the zombies were killed, Nick was shocked and very depressed to see that both his son and his wife have died. Holding his wife, she turns into a zombie, frightening Nick. He instantly wake in the same ship at Day of the Madness only to realize it was just a nightmare. He then looks around and see Karly, Veronica and Malcolm asleep. He started to wonder if Marciel, the captain of the ship, was missing. As he looks around, he hears a sound in the cabin and reaches to open the door. He cautiously opens the door, holding his Beretta 92 and sees a zombified Marciel. Nick in a state of fear, reaches for his Beretta 92. He tries to shoot Marciel, but he swings at his hand causing Nick's gun to fly off behind him. As if trying to defy the laws of physics, Nick runs for his pistol (due to panic and not thinking of using his other weapons), but Marciel jumps on him and bites him in the back. Nick tries to grab his gun, but falls, weakened. Right before Marciel delivers the final bite, an awoken Karlie shoots Marciel with her SPAS-12. Karlie helps him up and Nick points out that he had been bitten and hangs his head in sorrow. Afraid that Nick will turn into a zombie, Karlie points the shotgun at his face with tears in her eyes. Nick told her that he'd not give in to the virus so easily and lowers her gun. The ship then crashes into a rock bank. After noticing the iconic red maple leaf, they realize they are in Canada. As they walk along a harbor, Karly spots a zombie who's neck is then slit by scissors by Connor. He explains that he's a scientist at a local lab called "Genmorto Labs" (which is a reference to another Newground series Joe Zombie). After noticing the bite on Nick's side, he speculates that he created a serum that makes the user immune to zombie bites and might be able to cure Nick. They all look at Nick, who nods in agreement. They begin to walk out of the harbor and into the city. The scene switches to three bikers, one of whom is drinking, and one carrying a sniper rifle. Scoping in, he shoots a zombie eating a piece of meat. Spotting another zombie, an axe comes out of nowhere and is nailed into the back of their head. Surprised, he glances to see Malcolm yanking the axe back out and the rest of the group walking past him. He and one of the other bikers both nod their heads in agreement. On their way to the lab, Connor alerts everyone that they can't make sound when he spots a zombie around a corner as Veronica held up her MP5. So he threw a can to get its attention, then killed it with a broken stool. Connor then uses a squirt gun filled with corrosive chemicals to burn a zombie's face, killing it. A while heading for the lab. The group passes by a bakery as a hungry Malcolm saw cupcakes and pies at the display window. Irresistible, he breaks the window and starts to feast on them. The window breaking caused an alarm to go off as several zombies hearing went toward its source. Malcolm valiantly tries to defend his meal, but is taken away by a zombified soldier, who turns into one, and bites Karlie. Nick vomits blood and turns gray due to the bite. Malcolm is then killed. As they are approaching the lab, the bikers come and take Veronica hostage, forcing them to hand over their weapons. Nick hands over his pistol, knife and wallet. Karlie on the other hand points her shotgun at the biker when he tries to take it away when Connor puts a Colt Revolver up to her head, betraying them. A biker then gives him money and the head biker tells him to kill Nick and Karlie. When it seemed all hope was lost for them, Connor kills the biker taking Veronica hostage and tells everyone to run for the lab. They make it to the lab and Connor unlocks the door, but the head biker isn't finished and starts shooting at them with his hunters rifle. They run into the lab, but Veronica is killed by the biker. Despite the loss, the trio makes their way to the correct lab. They open the hatch leading to an underground lab containing the cure. Connor tells them to get down there. Right as he is about to follow them, Connor is killed by a zombie wearing a red and black jester's hat. The scene cuts to an underground lab. Nick gets the syringe containing the cure, but as he is about to inject himself, he decides against it because he had lost so much, allowing himself to go far beyond the ability to recover. Nick injects Karlie with the cure and falls back against the wall. Karlie gets up and discovers that the syringe had been injected into her and Nick with a pre-zombified face. The movie ends with Karlie picking up a Derringer from off the floor. Category:Animations Category:Madness Combat Tributes